


In the Woods

by IchaIchaTactics



Series: Kisame's Diphallia Dick Deets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Diphallia (two dicks), Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, diphallia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to their not so kosher jobs, Kisame and Itachi spent a large amount of their shared time together in the woods.</p><p>-</p><p>A pwp moment from said woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

Thanks to their not so kosher jobs, Kisame and Itachi spent a large amount of their shared time together in the woods. Certain villages weren’t an option for overnight stays as they were both familiar and unwanted faces. On occasion they were just too far out to make it to the next village and find an inn. In other instances one of them, Itachi mostly, might just need time to rest and traveling would be more detrimental than helpful.

So they would find a spot in the lush that had enough shade to keep them out of any rain, or keep the sun from beating on them any more than necessary, and they’d start a fire. They’d patch themselves up if they had to at the time, eat food pills or cook something for themselves if they had the means to, and then they’d rest the night. But now and then when they weren't out in the woods under less than savory circumstances, they'd entertain each other. 

It was mostly on the basis of whether or not Itachi was in the mood. If he wasn't tired and didn't make a face at a suggestive comment from Kisame and instead eyed him over, or practically crawled into his lap, they'd stay up a while rather than sleep. Luckily for Kisame, that was more often than he might have imagined of Itachi before. And luckily for Itachi, Kisame was easily put in the mood.

The pair was set up in a small patch of the woods that had a slight clearing surrounded by thick trees and overgrown grass, far from any villages. They had a small fire going as it got later and both had taken off their straw hats and cloaks for comforts sake. They’d had a food pill each and Kisame lead the majority of the conversation they had over dinner, if you’d call that dinner.

As Itachi had moved to settle in to sleep, calling an end to their conversation, Kisame broke in with a short ‘Ah, Itachi san’ to grab his attention.

“You can’t already be tired, hm? Stay up a while longer with me.” It was his tone that made it suggestive, and the slight hitch of the corner of his mouth. His body language made it clear rather than his actual statement.

Kisame always was the one to spark it with a question or a request. Itachi knew that, so he didn’t bother to do it himself. He did however, get up and walk over to where Kisame was sat with his back against a tree trunk, sitting on top of his cloak. Itachi welcomed the invitation, he was actually burning to ‘stay up a while longer.’

Kisame grinned as he came over, all sharp and pleased, and Itachi watched him with an even look. Itachi and Kisame had already slept with each other a number of times but that fact didn’t help settle the Uchiha down. If anything it made his heart hammer harder because he knew what was coming. He knew how it’d feel and what it’d do to him, and he just wanted that so much more than he’d care to admit out loud.

“What do you think for today?” Kisame asked, putting one big hand just behind Itachi’s knee and sliding it high up his thigh, his fingers just pressing against his ass before he stopped and _squeezed._

Itachi paused a moment, thinking over his options and he nearly salivated- He opted to sit on his knees in-between Kisame’s spread legs, bracing his hands on his shoulder and tugging him forward enough to kiss him first. Kisame caught the hint and bent forward himself, grabbing Itachi by his jaw to coax his lips open and lick into his mouth. 

He meant to keep his eyes open, to watch his face up close where he could see everything with or without Sharingan, but the feel of it- the wet sound of them kissing and the low noise Kisame made in his throat had him closing his eyes and just listening. Kisame’s hands slid to his waist and squeezed him there before they were pushing, trying to get Itachi to lean back.

Itachi broke the kiss enough to say “Stop,” breathing against his mouth, “Stay like this.” He wanted him sitting up.

Kisame smiled a bit in return but silently agreed either way, smoothing his hands up and under Itachi’s shirt, pressing up his sides. They went back to kissing and Kisame wrapped his arms tight around Itachi’s middle to keep him pressed close for it.

Eventually Itachi slid his hands from Kisame’s broad shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach and between his legs. He used both hands to press and rub him through his pants. From the first time he'd seen him naked, after the initial surprise, Itachi had been more than okay with the fact that Kisame had two cocks as opposed to the standard one. He felt him over with his fingers, following the hardening curves with one hand and pressing his other palm against his balls (which, incidentally, he had the typical amount of.) 

Kisame made a groaned noise of approval into the kiss before he moved, sliding his mouth over his jaw and to his neck, biting in small marks and sucking on a spot that had Itachi’s back bowing a bit, a breathy sort of noise escaping him. Kisame reached down, moving Itachi’s hands out of the way long enough for him to undo his pants. The moment there was space for him, Itachi pushed his hand in and stretched his fingers enough to try and hold both Kisame's erections. When he got his pants low enough he opted to just use a hand on each, feeling them slide against his palm as Kisame rolled his hips.

Itachi was pulled back into a kiss by a hand in his hair, right around the band that held it together, which Kisame tugged at to pull loose so he could grab a proper handful of long, dark strands. Itachi appreciated the tight grip, felt it in his roots and low in his gut. Itachi moved back slow so his partner wouldn’t think he had to let go when Itachi bowed down, bringing his face between his legs. The grip in his hair tightened shortly and his brows knit at the sting he felt.

He nearly stared but he refrained, instead closing his eyes and mouthing over the head of the right one while he gave the left a squeeze. 

“Mmm, Itachi, that’s good.” Kisame praised, his voice gone rather rough, “You look amazing. Your face is even red.” He seemed to always be full of praise no matter the situation, be it a fight or getting blown by his partner.

Itachi sucked in reply and Kisame pressed his fingers against his scalp, massaging and aiming to coax him forward. Naturally he complied, taking more of his cock into his mouth and sucking when he’d pull back. He stroked the second with a firm, slow grip twice before he just rubbed his fingers against the tip, smearing the precum he felt over the head.

Somehow, Itachi found that he really enjoyed doing this. Rubbing him off in one hand, with his mouth around him made him sweat- would wind him up tight. And when Itachi would take as much as he could of one, swallowing and feeling it heavy against his tongue, and Kisame's second dick would brush against his cheek or his jaw, he’d _moan._

Kisame put a second hand in his hair, tugging and leading him, spreading his legs further. Itachi kept the bob of his head at a steady pace but stroked him with his hand a little quicker, making Kisame tense and push him a bit more. Itachi could feel an occasional wet brush against his cheek, could taste him leaking on his tongue, and hear the occasional low groaned out compliment from Kisame.

Itachi might have actually enjoyed it too much. 

He pulled back with a suck so he could see his handiwork- see how dark and heavy Kisame's cocks looked with the one properly wet from his mouth in comparison to the other that only got his hand. He decided to trade, to jerk off the right which slid even easier into his hand now that it was covered in his spit, and to lick at the left. Itachi lapped over him from base to tip, practically nuzzled against it. He seemed to take his time mouthing over him, to the point that Kisame nearly complained, but Itachi opened his mouth before Kisame could open his. 

Itachi was focused on a goal now. He wanted him to come, so he bobbed his head a bit quicker, used a bit more pressure, until he'd felt Kisame's hands tensing in his hair again. Loud, it all sounded so loud to his own ears; and lewd. Hearing himself suck and moan around his mouthful, Kisame making similar sounds of encouragement. He was stopped short, Kisame holding his head in place and pushing his hips up at his own rhythm. Itachi kept his hand moving over the dick in his hand, trying to breath through his nose and have his mouth be open and compliant.

Kisame stopped with a few short jerks and a low groan when he came against Itachi's cheek and into his mouth, his grip loosening enough for Itachi to back up after swallowing down what he could, the rest spilling out over his lips and chin. Itachi had also gotten used to that right away; the amount of semen Kisame let out was definitely more than average. He'd barely had a moment to sit up again and catch his breath or push his hair out of his face before Kisame pulled him up and into his lap. He panted, his mouth red and hung open as he put his weight down on top of him, Kisame grinning and licking his own lips in a way that caught Itachi's eye. 

Kisame put his hand on Itachi's face, swiped his thumb across his chin and pushed into his mouth. Itachi closed his lips around it and sucked it clean, watching his partner smile a bit wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had an incredibly stressful couple of days and for some reason decided to try and write smut during the shit show. So I hope it's alright! At least a little enjoyable-!


End file.
